nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
Archer
The archer is a class of man devoted to the art of the bow and arrow. A well placed arrow can devastate even a fully armored knight and thus the archer is feared and hated by many who do not approve of his tactics. While not incapable at close range, an archer prefers to keep distance between himself and his foe. Believing the bow is an extension of the arm and the arrow an extension of the eye, archers begin with a 5% (up to 15% with class-enhancing skills) bonus to max ranged damage. -- In game description Strategy and Builds Archers are one of the most highest hitting classes, both earlier and later into the game. Most people prefer not to go with archers because of their negative points -17% in Defence and Dur, Dur being the more important one of the two. What archers lose in Defence, they make up with huge damage and crits. Also, the introduction on Bladow and Megcarit have made archers super-strong. However, archers do have a +20 bonus to all gains in Melee and Magic, both of which are extremely important. Here is the link for the Master Weapons list. Have a look under pierce. Bows are at the very bottom of the page. http://nodiatis.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons The bows on the left side, arrows in the center, and quivers on the right. All archery skills needed for an archer are listed on this page, below. Melee: Str is absolutely useless, because they are not needed by bows at all. So, Dex is obviously the way to go, with the occasional PSt of Magic. Dex will make sure you hit more often, which is just great, because you don't have to waste any points on Str. Also, most bows don't have excellent or exceptional accuracy, with the majority lying in the' Normal - Excellent''' range.'' Melee Build : I recommend, for every 5 levels points in total 12 Dex/ 3 PSt or 13 Dex/2 PSt. No Str also means that there's no confusion as to Slash, Crush, Whips and Staves. It's Pierce through and through. Magic: With Magic, all three Cnc, MSt are crucial to the archer. Int and Cnc contribute to bow and arrow damage, along with DD gems, and MSt is for healing gems, DoTs and DDs. Healers are a must in every archer's gem pouch, because they lose out on high Armour Class without shields. This would mean alot of MSt with PSt in melee. Since bow's damage usually surpasses that of the arrow damage, you have two alternatives : *''Positive Int : You maximise bow damage, leaving the low arrow damage where it is, occasionally increasing it a little. this way, bow damage is significantly higher than arrow damage. If you are looking to use DD gems this is the way for you to go.'' *''Positive Cnc : You increase the lower arrow damage to equalise and average combined damage. This gives relatively constant hits. If you are looking to avoid getting hit with gems and using DoT gems and not have your gems be resisted this is the way for you.'' Magic Build: I recommend, for every 3 levels points in total 2 Int/ 1 Cnc then 1Int/2 Cnc, and finally 1 Int/1 Cnc/ 1Mst. This keeps you magic stats balanced, with bow damage, and enough MSt for healing and other gems. Defence : '' Archer's don't have the pleasure of hiding behind a shield to stop all damage that comes their way. They have to rely on Agi be able to dodge attacks more often and Dur be able to fight longer, with more health. Agi along with good Kiting can really make you a pain for attackers, because they won't get the chance to hit you before you finish them off. But you have to make sure that you don't put so much in Agi that you forget about Dur. On the rare occasion that you enemies DO hit you, you definitely do not want to be dispatched in a single shot -17% to all gains in Defence!. Dur is a necessity with every single class in Nodiatis, including Guardians are mainly tanks, with huge defence and Regeners can recover really quickly. You must be really deluded to not increase Dur at all. SInce archers rely heavily on both Dur and Agi, increasing them one-sidedly in proportion would be the best way to go. Also be sure to include enough Cnt, to resist other spells PvP, this can be a real boon! Defence Build : For a balanced Defence build, i recommend, for every 3 levels points in total 2 Dur/ 1 Agi, then 1 Dur/ 2 Agi, and finally 1 Dur/ 1 Agi/ 1 Cnt. Unless you wanna have every hit be a crt and hit at your very highest i would just stick with Melee and Magic. Melee for 0/2/1 and then 0/3/0. ''Weapon selection : Nodiatis has a wide range of weapons, all for specific classes : Bows''' : Bows are obviously the most important part of an archer's offence arsenal. Require stupendous amounts of Dex more the better, and 0 Str. Quivers are highly recommended give range haste and additional Armour Class as well.'' ''Slashing : All classes that want to increase Str do not come under said classes.'' ''Crushing : Again, all classes that concentrate on Str. A crusher without Str is stupid, because there's no point. At very high levels, where dex becomes less important, most players increase Str high enough to be able to use all weapon disciplines.'' ''Whips''' : Mainly for Beastmasters. Whips give amazing bonuses to pets, all the better when above 30 Petsmanship and 20 Dual Wield. Require quite some Str count archers out.' 'Staves : Even though archers have a +20% gain to Magic, Staves cannot be equipped with a bow. I agree, it's really sad, it has the perfect bonuses and all. Bummer.' ''Pierce''' : Now we come to the best weapon choice for the archers. Like bows, Piercers require 0 Str, and are greatly affected by Dex. Perfect. Piercers also have a relatively high base damage, which helps alot with Bloodlets. skills to be increased will be discussed later. They usually gave reasonable accuracies, but a little more Dex wouldn't hurt. They have the most DPS per second because of their short delays.'' Weaponry skills : All the weaponry skills required are listed in these two links : http://nodiatis.wikia.com/wiki/1H_Pierce http://nodiatis.wikia.com/wiki/2H_Pierce Protection : Suiting, Impedance, Dual Parry. Archery : *''ALL beginner skills, focus on Kiting, Trishot, Ambush, Critical, Serial Crit, Megacrit.'' *''At level 20 use Bladow.'' *''Flameshot/Poision arrow can not have both be the same level or neither of them will work. I would suggest using poison arrow since that falls down under green magic which you get a bonus too, and if your using DoT poison then they will stack and your chance of Bladow will be higher.'' Bladow is extremely useful with Posion arrow. Vengeful shot, and all high level skills. mostly for PvP only, not much use in general battles. Solo play : '' *''Try to use as many DoTs and DDs as you can. Use the most healers, train gem handling. *''Buy gems like Ephemeral Shield, Aura of Thorns, Aura of Reflection, Flare Up Aura, etc. '' *''In case of bosses, train poison arrow and bladow, and watch the results! Train plenty of MSt and PSt so you can make the most out of gems. Green and white magic are a must. '' *'Burst healers may be life-savers in a desperate situation, but in normal circumstances, they can take up alot of your power. DoT healers like blessed heal are highly recommended, the more the better.' Group play : *''Archers have negligible defence, except for suiting and runes, so keeping taunts/retaunts is debateable. However, they can be very useful if a friend is in danger, especially from a boss. '' *''Keep plenty of healers. Use them to heal yourself and your friendly targets. Continuous healers take up mana/energy can be a real power siphon, so keep energy and mana restoration gems as well. In case of Gaia's blessing, keep as many as possible. they take up no mana or energy. ''Your group will thank you for it.' Category:Classes